


Puppy Love

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hellhounds, Hunters & Hunting, Kings & Queens, Marriage, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, crowley is a parent, princess of hell, secret winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Request:'Something fluffy and cute with Crowley and reader (who is his wife) and a hellhound puppy.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For @astridstark13 on tumblr.  
> Requests still open if you want one guys. Just drop me a line at theliveshipparagon on Tumblr or theliveshipparagon@gmail.com  
> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx

(Image by TemBrook/Deviantart)

 

“Darling, I’m home,” Crowley calls, trying to hold the squirming hellhound puppy still in his overcoat.

“Through here!” you call back.

Crowley finds you in his chambers, lounging in a criminally explicit lace dressing gown. Even now, after so many years together and one wild honeymoon trip, he desired you greatly. Were it not for the writhing puppy, he probably would’ve taken you on the chaise lounge right there.

“Well well…look at you,” he purrs.

“Do you like it?” you ask, letting the sleeve of the gown drop off your shoulder to expose the bare flesh.

“I think myself eternally lucky that you came into my life,” he chuckles. “And to think, you came from John Winchester of all people.”

“He got around,” you sigh.

Crowley knew your father wasn’t your favourite topic of conversation. John’d abandoned you when you were two and you’d never heard from him again. It was only when you ran across your half brothers that you even knew what’d happened to him. Naturally they’d taken you in, trained you in the art of hunting and you’d met Crowley through your many misadventures.

“Sorry to mention the cad,” Crowley murmurs, letting his hand stroke through your hair.

“It’s okay,” you smile a little sadly. “He was still my dad even if he was an asshole.”

“Well how about I stop bringing up more maudlin topics of conversation and give you your surprise?” he changes tactic.

“You got me something? You didn’t have to,” you blush, the colour adorably sweet on your cheeks.

“I like seeing you happy,” Crowley says, producing the hellhound puppy from his coat where is squeaked in a failed bark attempt.

“Is that a puppy?!” you cry, standing up and now Crowley can see you’re not wearing anything underneath the dressing gown.

“It most certainly is. Juliet’s offspring to be precise. I thought you might like it. It can keep you company down here or up on the surface.”

Since sharing the wedding ritual ceremony that bound you to each other, you’d been able to steal Crowley’s ability to see the beasts. Sometimes you’d take Juliet up to the bunker and use her to scare the Winchester brothers which Crowley thought was an excellent use for her.

You took the puppy from his hand, cradling it where it stilled, nuzzling into you.

“I think he likes you,” Crowley smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“I think he does too,” you beam before stepping forward and kissing him gently. “Thank you. This is perfect.”

“And what shall we call him?” Crowley asks, petting your head lazily.

“Mercutio,” you say instantly.

“Have I ever told you I love you immensely?” Crowley chuckles before kissing you on the forehead. “Stunning choice, darling. Will fit right in with my little herd.”

The puppy started getting excitable and you had to let it down onto the floor where it span chasing its tail a couple of times before exhausting itself and lying flat out.

“You’re spoiling me,” you push his chest playfully.

“Never,” Crowley takes your hands, running his thumbs over the soft skin. “A king showers his Queen with tokens of his affections. Hardly spoiling, more….appreciating.”

“Or did you just want to see Dean jump up a bookcase again?” you raise an eyebrow knowingly.

“You caught me,” Crowley winks. “Although you’re not entirely blameless young lady. You did film it and send it to me.”

“It was too funny not to,” you try and conceal your burgeoning smirk but do a poor job of it.

“Oh my love,” Crowley pulls you into a hug. “You were made for me.”

“You know, it’s just tragic that the only person who gets my humour is someone I’m supposed to be enemies with,” you snort.

“Those were fun days,” Crowley traces patterns on your back. “I’d try to kill you, you’d try to kill me, we’d fuck in haunted houses to relieve stress. Bliss.”

“That was one time,” you roll your eyes.

A poltergeist mission had gone awry and since Crowley happened to be passing the area he’d helped you out. I mean, he’d always liked your wit and you were very easy on the eyes. He hadn’t expected after giving you his usual brand of snark that you’d pull him into a cupboard and you’d have the most intense sex of his existence, the kind that can only be born from surviving a near death encounter.

“And what a time it was,” he kisses your cheek, his stubble tickling against your skin. “And now look at us.”

“Now I don’t have to pull you into cupboards,” you wink.

“Enough of that,” Crowley lightly bops you on the nose. “You know I’ve not got long until my next meeting.”

“I know but it’s fun to watch you squirm,” you giggle.

“Bad girl,” Crowley purrs. “I’ll be sure you pay for that remark later.”

The puppy yipped at your feet before jumping onto the chaise lounge and nosing at your book. For just a second, Crowley saw something pass on your face, almost a motherly instinct. It made him incredibly protective of you and he held you slightly tighter.

“Everything okay?” you ask innocently.

It was that instant, looking at you and the small puppy that Crowley realised something. The depth of his affection for you was so full that he wanted for one more thing.

“What would you say if I broached….” he began but trailed off, unsure of how you’d react.

“Go on?” you prompt. “You know you can ask me anything. Can’t promise the answer won’t be sarcastic.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, my love,” he croons. “No, what I mean to ask is….how about a real family? Not one made up of hellhounds I mean.”

“Are you asking me to have a child with you?” you blink.

“I rather think I am,” Crowley caresses your cheek. “We’ve been married some two years now and the idea of your stomach full and round with my heir….oh darling, it appeals to me like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Can demons even….”

“Of course we can. I mean the kid will take after the vessel they’re in at the time but yes we can,” Crowley chuckles. “And no it won’t be a Damien situation.”

“Sam and Dean would kill me,” you bite your lip. “I mean marrying the King of Hell wasn’t their favourite thing I’ve ever done, getting pregnant by him might be the final straw.”

“They’ll come to accept it soon enough, just as they accepted us the first time,” Crowley reassures you. “They’ve seen I genuinely care for you.”

You mulled it over for a while and Crowley held his breath slightly.

“Are hellhounds good around children?” you finally ask.

“I know Juliet would protect our child with her life. Mercutio will do the same in time,” Crowley lovingly smooths your hair back.

“Alright then,” you smile shyly. “But no keeping me confined for nine months.”

“I know much better than to do that,” Crowley nods sagely.

The one time he’d try to keep you from going after a resident big bad, you’d ended up handcuffing him to his own throne after pretending to want sex. Clever girl that you were, you used demon handcuffs and only after waiting nineteen hours did you finally come back to him, bloodied and bruised. You were not one to be tamed.

“Then yes,” you smile.

Crowley bodily picks you up and you instinctively wrap your legs around him. You share the longest kiss that has a low moan building in his chest.

“You know what, darling?” he raises one eyebrow, his eyes glittering with intent.

“What?” you feign sweetness, tracing the line of his jaw.

“Fuck this meeting,” he growls.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” you wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request detail: ‘ Maybe you can do a Part 2 to the Hellhound fic in which Reader is pregnant and realises it during a little vampire hunt with her brothers. They freak out at first but then thinks its okay and promise to let reader the chance to tell Crowley. Maybe with with 1 year Mercutio who helps hunting and really loves Dean, though he has still a little fear for hellhounds. ‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AstridStark13
> 
> Posted on my Tumblr: theliveshipparagon
> 
> Currently have requests open at the moment!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- TLP xx

“Mercutio, get back here!” you hiss quietly as the hellhound bounds along making all sorts of racket.

You’re supposed to be staking out a vamp nest and the idiot creature was going to give you all away. He certainly wasn’t making an effort to sneak.

“Merc, heel!” Dean says in his best authority voice and you sigh as the hellhound instantly returns, sitting demurely in between you and Dean.

“Why does he listen to you and not me?” you huff.

“Because we have a bond,” Dean winks, putting his hand out where he thinks Mercutio is and the hellhound raises his neck up to be petted.

“Damn mutt,” you murmur.

“Hey, it’s better than Juliet chasing us around,” Sam points out. “We like Merc.”

You just shake your head. It seemed like five minutes ago you brought the hyperactive puppy back to the bunker to ardent yelling from the brothers and now you were this little family unit hunting together one year on.

Your cell beeps and you quickly give Crowley an update on how it’s going.

“How’s the wife?” Dean snorts, thinking he’s hilarious. “Still nagging?”

“He’s just protective,” you roll your eyes.

“Extremely,” Sam coughs and you thump in him the arm.

“Zip it, you two,” you frown. “Time to work.”

You creep forward towards the abandoned factory and hear the sounds of, what seems like, feasting going on. You already know you’re too late to save the missing kid you were tailing. The smell of blood gave that away.

“Well shit,” you mutter to yourself as Mercutio pads up right beside you, sniffing the air.

The hellhound starts growling in a low rumble and you scratch behind his ears to keep him calm.

“It’s alright, I know they’re there,” you assure him.

You see Sam and Dean take the other entrance and you form a pincer motion into the factory, making sure to avoid stepping on the various debris and detritus from years of ruin. You opt not to use a flashlight, thinking it would attract attention and you rely on Mercutio who emits a soft glow, to your eyes at least, as he tracks the vampires.

You move silently up to the top floor, wending through machinery and discarded boxes. When your foot crunches on some broken glass, you tense up as some of the noises stop.

“Damnit,” you whisper.

Before you know what’s hit you, a body comes crashing into yours, knocking you onto a conveyor belt. Mercutio goes after one of the other vampires trying to sneak up behind you so you lash out at the one in front, machete bared.

You only wish you’d seen the hanging hook that was swung straight at your head before it hit you in the temple and you went down, just barely on the edge of consciousnesses.

You could feel yourself being dragged into another room and deposited in a haphazard way on some shredded cardboard. Sam and Dean were equally out of commission, tied up to a pillar and struggling fiercely.

“Hey!” Dean calls to you. “You okay princess?”

“Queen to you,” you groan, gingerly touching your head.

“Not the time,” Sam frowns.

You see a whole bunch of vamps just watching you from the other side of the room and your stomach drops. No wonder they got the drop on you. There must be at least thirty of them.

You spot Mercutio lingering in the doorway and you give a small shake of your head, motioning for him to stay put.

“Get Crowley,” you urge him.

“Who the hell are you speaking to, little lady?” the lead vampire asks, a thick Southern twang shining through. “Ain’t no one there.”

You look back at the doorway and Mercutio is gone. Hopefully he’ll get Crowley in time.

“The voices in my head, clearly,” you sass.

You receive a vicious backhand for your troubles that rocks your teeth and you feel blood pooling around your tongue.

“Hey, assholes!” Dean shouts. “Leave her alone!”

“Oh we’ll be leaving her til last anyway. Don’t you worry your nuggety lil’ head about it,” the vamp chuckles. “She’s a delicacy.”

“Why?” Sam asks, still fidgeting in his bonds.

“Pregnant women are just…well goddamn,” the vampire’s eyes flutter closed and he leans forward, inhaling your scent deeply. “Like a fine wine.”

“I’m sorry?” you blink. “I’m not pregnant.”

“Ohhhh,” the vamp laughs. “You didn’t know, huh? Well sorry sweetheart, you ain’t gonna be for much longer.”

“We are so talking about this when we get outta here,” Dean says sternly to you.

The vampire stands up before strolling over to the brothers, “Cute that you think you’re getting out. Why don’t you just be good hunters and die?”

“No thanks,” Sam headbutts the vampire, sending him reeling backwards.

In the meantime, you leap up, grabbing your discarded machete and decapitate the leader in one swoop before quickly chopping through the rope bonds on the Winchesters.

“Are you actually knocked up?!” Dean asks, looking at you incredulously.

“I don’t know!” you yell. “This is news to me!”

As they start fighting some of the braver vamps, Dean keeps talking to you.

“I mean like…were you expecting this?”

“Dean, not the time!” Sam shouts, ducking an aggressive swipe.

“But were you and Crowley trying?” Dean continues.

“Yes we were, okay?!” you hiss back, managing to sever another vamp’s head. “Got a fucking problem with that?”

“With Crowley though?!”

“She’s married to him, Dean!” Sam gives one of his famous bitchfaces before launching back into the fight.

“Somehow my brain keeps blocking that out,” Dean mutters.

There’s a turning point in the battle where the other vampires start joining in, making the numbers overwhelming and you’re all soon backed into the wall, completely surrounded.

“Got any bright ideas?” Sam asks.

There’s the sound of horrendously low growling and the vampires turn. Through the gaps, you can see Crowley standing there, absolutely livid and flanked by Juliet and Mercutio.

“I rather think you bit off more than you could chew boys,” he tuts.

“Bite me,” Dean sneers. “Just help us out.”

“You know Dean, being your brother-in-law is incredibly tiresome sometimes,” Crowley grits his jaw.

“Oh god, don’t say that,” Dean wrinkles his nose. “That sounds….ugh.”

The King of Hell just ignores him and turns his attention to the monsters in the room.

“Juliet, Mercutio….sic ‘em.”

There’s the most awful sound of screaming and ripping flesh. Both hellhounds in tandem make short work of the vampires. Sometimes you wish you couldn’t see them, especially when things got this visceral.

Crowley just steps through the chaos, grabbing for you and holding you tightly, “Am I forever doomed to have heart attacks whenever you go out hunting?”

“Yes,” you laugh softly. “Perks of being married to me.”

“You’re going to drive me insane, love,” he sighs, kissing you softly.

“Do that somewhere else, please,” Dean says in disgust.

“It’s been four years, Dean. Get used to it,” you raise an eyebrow. “Sam has.”

“Come on, Dean, she’s made him pleasant to be around,” Sam shrugs. “It’s been super helpful having a demon brother-in-law.”

“Yeah but now we gotta be uncles to little kid Damien,” Dean huffs, kicking a vampire’s head down the stairs. “He’ll probably try and push me off a balcony whilst riding a trike.”

“Run that by me again?” Crowley stills.

“Princess over there is knocked up,” Dean replies. “Vamps said something about her being special so they’d save her til last.”

“Is this true?” Crowley looks into your eyes deeply.

“Yeah they said that,” you nod. “I don’t know if it’s true or not.”

Instantly Crowley’s hand is on your stomach, applying pressure to certain parts before his eyes crinkle in genuine happiness.

“Darling, it  _is_  true,” he smiles warmly.

“I am?!” you hardly breathe.

Crowley pulls you into a long kiss, “I’ve waited for this day.”

“Hey congratulations,” Sam comes up squeezing your arm and beaming. “Although you know you’re gonna have to go easy on hunts now, right?”

“Yeah I know,” you say. “And thank you. Dean?”

You look to your eldest brother who currently had his arms folded and looked like he was incredibly tense. It was only when Mercutio bumped his leg and rubbed his muzzle against him that he softened slightly.

“Ah what the heck,” he shrugs, bending down to pet the hellhound. “If Merc can be okay, I’m sure a baby that’s half Winchester, half demon will be too.”

“Not like we haven’t all been demons at some point,” Sam points out.

“I’d rather forget that happened,” you shiver.

“And I’d rather our child wasn’t referred to as  _half Winchester_ ,” Crowley sasses. “Terrible for my image.”

“Hey, you married me,” you shove his chest playfully.

“That I did,” Crowley strokes your cheek. “And now you’re giving me everything I could’ve hoped for. I think I’ll take her away boys. Sure you don’t want to see the next part. You might lose what’s left of your heart attack lunch.”

In a whirl, you’re in his chambers in Hell and he’s suddenly peppering you with kisses.

“I love you,” he rests his forehead to yours. “My reckless little hunter. You gave me quite the scare when Mercutio popped down.”

“Sorry,” you grimace. “Didn’t expect that many of them.”

“Well…now you’ll have to be extra careful,” Crowley places his hands on your stomach once more, caressing it softly. “Maybe send those two morons in first next time.”

“I can’t believe I’m pregnant,” you look down, smiling broadly. “Thought it wasn’t going to happen.”

“It just needed time,” Crowley strokes your hair back. “And now we’re going to have a child and darling?”

“Yes?” you look up at him, melting at the pure joy and warmth in his face.

“I can’t wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Would you do Part 3 (and last) for Hellhound Puppy? Crowley and Reader have a daughter (Hazel). She is a cute 4 year old and the spoiled niece of the Winchesters. A typical crazy and chaotic family day with 3 hunters, the king and the half-demon half-hunter princess of hell. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and a fluffy one!  
> Originally for astridstark13

“So you see, you just slice ‘em in the head, make sure it comes clean off and you’ll be just peachy,” Dean instructs the little girl, motioning with the machete.

Crowley watches for precisely two seconds before striding out of his hiding place and folding his arms.

“And just what are you teaching my daughter, Dean?” Crowley raises an eyebrow.

“Daddy!” the little girl with the dark hair and the big eyes runs over, hugging around his leg.

“Hey, I’m just preparing her,” Dean holds up his hands. “Her mom has the vamp nest covered, I’m just babysittin'”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t teach my little girl to decapitate until she’s at least ten,” Crowley sighs. “Are you alright, my little princess?”

“Uncle Dean is funny,” the girl grins happily.

“Never knew you could create somethin’ that adorable,” Dean sniggers to himself. “Sure that’s your kid?”

“I rather think she has my features,” Crowley looks down at the girl, stroking her soft baby hairs back from her forehead where they’d caught some of the leaves in the storm.

“Daddy, can I help mommy?” she smiles serenely.

“Hazel, darling, mummy does dangerous work. You can help her when you’re older. For now, Mercutio wants to play.”

She could see the hellhound of course and she eagerly scampered over, petting its head before Mercutio sank to his haunches allowing her to climb on where he padded around the edge of the woods. She giggled in sheer delight and Crowley felt his heart warm.

“You know, I hated you,” Dean begins. “Like  _really_  hated you. You slept with my sister, married her and knocked her up but…gotta say you’re a good dad. You’re not such a bad guy after all.”

“Wonders never cease,” Crowley chuckles. “You’re not so bad yourself, Winchester.”

You appeared from the barn with Sam, covered in blood and eyes wide from the adrenalin, “Everything good?”

“Just having a heart to heart,” Crowley smirks enigmatically.

“Vamps all gone?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, they were disorganised, opportunists,” Sam nods before looking to the edge of the woods where, to his eyes, he just sees your daughter gliding in the air. “Is she riding the hellhound?”

“She does that now,” you smile. “They bonded pretty quickly.”

“It’s pretty cool, huh?” Dean grins, “I would totally do that if I were a kid.”

“You  _are_  a kid,” you chide him and Crowley tries his best to hide his laugh.

“Anyway boys, just here to pick up my girls,” Crowley whistles, calling Mercutio back. “We have a cabin resort to attend.”

“Just don’t read from any creepy books in the cellar,” Dean says wisely.

“Don’t read from creepy books  _wherever they are,_ ” you waggle a finger before picking up your daughter where she squirms. “Oh you’re not happy?”

“I want daddy to pick me up,” she says shyly. “He’s been gone aaaaages.”

“Oh I see how it is,” you make a fake pouting face which Crowley finds very endearing. “Go on then. Go see your dad.”

You put her down and Crowley bends to pick her up where she grabs the lapel of his overcoat and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Better my little princess?” Crowley asks.

“Yeah!” she nods, seemingly already fading into a nap.

“We’d best get going before she gets overtired,” you say to your brothers before hugging them good bye.

“Bye, sweetheart!” Dean waves to your daughter before Sam waves as well.

“Bye bye!” Hazel waves back, quite lazily.

Crowley takes your hand and you vanish to the log cabin retreat you’d been planning. He clicks his fingers and a fire springs up in the fireplace, casting a nice warm glow into the room. He sets your little girl down before covering her in blankets and finally taking you by your waist.

“I do wish you’d stop putting yourself in harm’s way whilst Dean is left to babysit,” Crowley sighs.

“I don’t like waiting around and I’m not leaving her with a nanny,” you say firmly.

“This is not a discussion I will win, I assume?” Crowley chuckles to himself. “Oh darling, I can’t wait to spend some quality time with you and our little Princess.”

The night was spent with your little family cuddled up on the couch and just listening to the sounds of the woods at dusk.


End file.
